Catch me when I fall
by xGemini6990x
Summary: Bella is the biggest klutz, and has never loved before. But will she finally get to feel love when a chance encounter at the hospital leaves her feeling things she never has before?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meeting

**Summary: Bella is the biggest klutz, and has never loved before. But will she finally get to feel it when a chance encounter at the hospital leaves her feeling things she never has before?**

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic and I'm not completely sure if I'll be any good at writing but I figured I would give it a shot. Please review. If you hate it I won't continue, but if by some chance you enjoy the story/writing I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Thanks so much!**

"Shit! Not again", this is getting completely ridiculous. I've been awake for two hours and have already slipped in the shower, bumped my hip into the corner of a table, burned myself of the stove, and have just tripped up a set of stairs. This is my life. Every day something else happens to me. I have made so many trips to the hospital I think I know all the nurses' schedules.

As I make my way back up to my bedroom to change the pair of pants I had been wearing because there is now a gaping hole in the leg, I can't help but wonder if my life will ever become less clumsy. I'm 17 years old and I swear I'm more of a klutz now than when I was a toddler.

As I grab a pair of jeans that aren't holy and bring them to rest on my hips, I take a quick glance in the mirror. "Yup, you still look the same as you did yesterday." I don't know why that always seemed so depressing to me, but for the longest time I wished I could just be a little taller, or have bigger boobs; but every day I am still the same petite, brown-haired, brown-eyed girl I have been since my birth.

After thoroughly depressing myself I turned to leave and go back down the stairs which have always been nothing but inconsiderate to me throughout my life. I carefully descended the stairs and went into the kitchen. Charlie was sitting there like he always did with his morning paper and his cup of coffee. I don't know why but it was always comforting to see him there.

"Hey Bells, you alright? I heard you trip." Charlie was trying not to laugh but I knew he was sincere even if he did have a small smile.

"Yea Dad. Thanks. I'm used to it by now anyway."

"Okay Bells, but listen, last night we got some pretty bad rain, and unfortunately it got cold enough that some of it froze over. I know it'll be difficult but could you _promise_ me you will be careful. We don't need any repeats of two years ago." Charlie loved to bring that up. It's not my fault that there was ice on the way to the bus stop. I slipped and broke my arm that year.

"Yea, yea, yea…I promise" I hated when he asked me stuff like that. I couldn't help it. It was just a part of who I was.

Ugh. Great, another day at Forks high; I swear nothing remotely interesting has happened there for almost three years. And even then, the most interesting thing would be having spaghetti on a day that we were supposed to have chicken. Yeah, not that exciting.

I grabbed my books and made my way to my beautiful 1950's, red, ford pick-up truck. It made some very interesting noises and chugged instead of ran, but I loved that truck. It had character and it was an antique. What's not to love?

I got into the car, and thankfully on the fourth try it started running. I hated to ask Charlie to give me a ride, it so awkward showing up to school in the police cruiser. After ten minutes of a mundane drive I pulled into the Forks High School parking lot. As always, there was Jessica, Angela, Tyler and Mike waiting for me by the entrance. I never had a problem with Angela she was actually one of my closest friends, but Jessica, Tyler, and Mike sometimes just got on my nerves. Jess and Mike were obviously head over for each other but always seemed to dance around it like they had no idea the other had feelings. I hated when people acted naïve like that, granted, I have never liked someone enough to act naïve, but still, they shouldn't do that.

I stepped out of my car and surveyed my surroundings. This has become habit with me; I always survey my surroundings to make sure that if I walk forwards I don't fall flat on my butt in front of everyone. When it looked clear I started walking forwards. Then, out of nowhere a car started to back up right into my line of walking and I had to swerve to dodge it, by doing this I walked right onto a patch of black ice. The last thing I saw were the grey clouds, then everything got really dark.

"Bella?! Bella?!, are you okay? Bella!" I think that was Tyler

"No she isn't stupid, I think she hit her head." That was definitely Mike.

"Well obviously asshole." Tyler again

"Would you two stop being ridiculous you need to call an ambulance. I think she's bleeding." Angela is always the voice of reason. Wait, did she say bleeding? I hope I stayed unconscious; blood and Bella were never a good thing.

"Don't worry Ang, I just did. They're on their way. Actually, the guy on the phone asked 'why this time?'." Great. With all the times I've had to ride in an ambulance I didn't realize they knew me so well.

"Okay. Thanks Jess."

I'm going to guess it was only five minutes after Jess called that I heard the sirens. Forks Ambulance Corps was always fast. Not too many people in this 3,000 person town that are in the need of an ambulance. I could feel the neck brace, and them strapping me onto the gurney. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was better than the pavement. The whole time the ambulance guys were asking me questions. I obviously couldn't answer. And I had just begun to realize the enormous headache I had. Then, I felt the ambulance move.

When we arrived I felt the doors push open and the nice warm air of the hospital. I don't know what it is about hospitals, but no matter how much time I spent in them I could never get the hang of them. They were always so, sterile.

Just then I heard a voice I didn't recognize. He was talking to the paramedics in lingo I didn't understand. I did however realize that his voice was like silk. So smooth it sounded like a bell. Beautiful.

"I don't think it's that serious Dr. Cullen, probably just a minor concussion. She hit her head pretty hard on the pavement, and she had a cut on the pack of her skull."

"Thanks Jim." I'm guessing that was Dr. Cullen. He must be new. I've never seen a doctor Cullen at the hospital before.

"Bella, my name is Dr. Cullen. We're going to bring you to get an MRI just to see inside that head of yours. Bella? If you understand please squeeze my hand." Just then I felt smooth skin slide into my hand. I gave it a gentle squeeze. "Okay. Here we go."

After the MRI Dr. Cullen came back into the room and told me he would be giving me medicine for the pain. He obviously figured I would have a headache. He also told me that my Dad would be coming in to see me soon. Oops, I had totally forgotten about Charlie, and our promise. I guess he really did have reason to make me promise that this morning.

The pain meds started to kick in and I felt the urge to open my eyes. As I did I saw my Dad walk into my room.

"Bella! Honey, are you okay?" He was so worried

"Dad I'm fine. I've had concussions before." Two actually.

"Now do you see why I ask you to promise me to be careful?" He sounded kind of angry but I'm sure he was just more worried than anything else.

"Dad I swear I'm fine." Just as the word fine escaped my lips one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen came into my room. He looked young. Maybe early to mid 30's, he had dirty blonde hair and topaz colored eyes. He was downright gorgeous.

"Mr. Swan? Hi, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Oh my god, THAT was Dr. Cullen?! Whoa.

"Dr." Charlie looked him up and down, not the same way I was, more of a 'you don't look old enough to be a Dr.' sort of way.

"Well sir, Bella is going to be just fine. She had a minor concussion and a small cut on her head that didn't require stitches. We're going to keep her overnight to make sure that she's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine." Charlie sounded annoyed.

"Actually, I was also wondering if it would be okay if Bella shared this room with another patient. It seems that Forks gets a little accidental when there's ice on the ground and we don't seem to have enough room to house everyone." The look on my Dad's face was less than pleased.

"Dad, it's not that big a deal. I don't mind." I was trying to assuage his obvious dislike for this idea.

He cleared his throat and said a quick fine.

Dr. Cullen thanked him and then he left for a little while.

I just sat there looking at my father while he sat in the recliner flipping through the hospitals 100 channels. Then just as I was about to fall asleep I heard my door open again.

I couldn't believe my eyes. In a bed just like the one I was in, was a boy about my age. Although, this one was like no one I have ever seen before. He was beautiful, flawless, and almost god-like. He had reddish brown hair, and a pair of the most deep, goldish colored eyes. I was taken aback by his looks. He looked right at me and smirked. There was a really odd sensation in my stomach. It was almost like butterflies.

Boy, I'm going to be in trouble.

**A/N: Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Getting to Know Each other

**Okay sorry for the obscenely long wait…wasn't intentional. Anyway, here we go. Thanks!**

I couldn't help but stare at him. He was beyond gorgeous. There was just something about him that made me smile. There wasn't anything I could do about it. I wondered what his name was, what he was doing here, why someone that pretty was in the hospital…those were only some of the questions running through my mind, the others were, well, less than appropriate. I blushed just thinking about them. A rough cough brought me out of my stupor.

"Um Bella it's really not polite to stare." Oh my God, my Dad did not just say that out loud. I couldn't help the wicked blush that made its way to my cheeks. I looked down and started tracing the pattern of the ugly comforter with the tip of my finger.

"Thanks Dad." I mumbled so low he probably couldn't hear me. He could be ridiculous and completely unobservant sometimes.

Charley had gotten up from the recliner and made his way over to the boy in the bed. He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Charley."

I waited in anticipation to learn the boy's name. Just then he took my Dad's hand, "Pleasure to meet you Charley, I'm Edward." Edward. Nice. I like that name. It's not one that you hear very often.

"Nice to meet you too, Edward. This is my daughter, Bella." I had to look up, I couldn't put it off, and I slowly lifted my head only to meet those stunning eyes again. I smiled. What else could I do? Before I could embarrass myself again with all the unnecessary staring I was saved when a nurse walked into the room.

"Mr. Swan?" she asked. Charley looked at her. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. They start again tomorrow at 12." Charley nodded. He turned away from Edward and made his way back to me.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight Bells. I'll be back first thing tomorrow to pick you up."

"Sure thing Dad. Thanks for being here."

"Anytime. Although, I would appreciate it if we could keep hospital visits to fewer than five this year." He chuckled. Yea, so funny. With that he picked up his jacket and turned to leave. "Nice to meet you Edward, probably see you tomorrow as well."

Edward replied, "See you tomorrow." With that Charley left. I probably should have been getting some sleep but for some reason I was more awake then I ever thought possible. There was an awkward silence in the room and I had no idea how long we had been sitting there alone together. Thankfully he was the first one to break the silence. "So…your name is Bella." Well that's a start I guess.

"Yea" Good one Bella. "I mean, yes. Really it's Isabella but I go by Bella. Char- I mean my Dad started calling me Bella when I was really young, and I guess it just never went away." I stopped talking. I just realized I was rambling. He probably thinks I'm a moron.

"It's pretty." Oh man, did he just say that? Ugh, here comes that familiar blush again. "So why are you in here?" Hmmm, should I explain my clumsiness? Or just stick to the basics? Well, considering the former makes me look like a fool, I decided to go with the latter.

"Well, I kind of slipped on some black ice, and hit my head really hard on the pavement. Dr. Cullen said that I had a minor concussion but nothing too serious." There, that wasn't so foolish. "What about you?"

"I just had surgery on my knee. I was supposed to get it before we moved here but we had to leave sooner than expected." He moved his hand down to his knee and gently rubbed the bandage. He looked sad. "I tore my meniscus running, so now I can't run for a whole year. I don't know what I'm going to do. I love running, it's my escape." I just sat there listening to him explain. I didn't know why he was telling me all of this, I mean we just met. I guess he was feeling just as comfortable with me as I was with him.

"I'm so sorry. That really stinks. If it makes you feel any better this is my fifth concussion in three years, and every single one of them I got because I fell. That happens to me a lot. I'm ridiculously clumsy." Well there goes not looking foolish. Oh well, I wanted to tell him. I don't know why, I just did. He laughed.

"Thanks for making me laugh. I've been pretty low ever since this happened to me. Then with the move and everything, I thought I was going to have such a hard time adjusting to the move. We used to live in LA but my Dad got a job offer here in Forks. He was so excited, he grew up here. My parents couldn't resist." Now I get it, his dad must me Dr. Cullen. I could see the resemblance, unbelievably beauty. Yup they're related.

"Do you miss it? LA I mean." I couldn't help but be interested in him and he was so easy to talk to.

"Honestly, I thought I was going to miss it a lot more. I miss the constant sunshine, but there is something comforting about not having to wait in traffic and walking down a street that only has one stop-light." I laughed.

"Well when you put it that way."

"Have you lived here your whole life?" he asked.

"No, I moved here a couple years ago from Arizona. My Mom remarried and her new husband has to travel a lot and she wanted to start going with him so I moved here to Forks to stay with Charley. I think it was the best thing I could've done. I have no idea how he survived without me all those years. He can't cook for anything." Edward smiled. Wow he is gorgeous. I want to make him smile constantly just so I can look at him. "Are you going to go to Forks High?"

"Yea, I'm a senior. You?"

"Yup, I'm also a senior." Did his smile just widen?

"Well at least I'll know someone who can show me around." He winked at me as he said this. And my heart fluttered. What is it with this guy?

"True. Forks isn't that big though, so I think you will be fine." I saw his smile falter just the slightest. Oh man, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings, I didn't mean that I wouldn't show him around if he wanted me to. Crap, fix this Bella. "But I will be sure to find you if you get lost." Okay not the best save but at least his smile is back.

"Thanks, I would like that." Just then, he yawned. I looked at the clock; wow its 12:00am already. Time just flew by.

"Well Edward, it's been great talking to you but it is definitely time to go to sleep." I was kind of hoping he would ask me another question so that I could talk to him more.

"Yea, I guess you're right." He switched the light off and I heard him sigh. I turned over to my side so that I was facing the window and I pulled the blanket closer to my face.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." And sweet dreams I would definitely be having.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sooooo…I've had a lot of people read the beginning chapters but no one has left me even one review. Without reviews I don't know if people like the story, or if I should add more, take stuff out? Have no idea. So please do me the favor of leaving me a review. Okay so now that if have sufficiently begged, on with the next chapter…oh, and I don't own Twilight. **

I don't think I slept at all. This bed was entirely too uncomfortable and no matter what I tried, counting sheep, singing the alphabet backwards, nothing worked. All I kept thinking about was Edward and the fact that he was sleeping so close on the other side of the room. My mind kept going over all of the things I should do, or say to him. I don't know why but my body wants me to get as close to him as possible. I definitely wouldn't have a problem with that at all, but I really don't want him to think that I'm some sort of freak or anything.

I rolled to my other side away from the window, great, its 5:30 in the morning and I'm still awake. After I rolled over I chanced a glance over at Edwards sleeping form. He was lying on his back in the same position he was before we said goodnight to each other. I guess he had to, can't put too much pressure on the leg he just had surgery on. I desperately wanted him to wake up; just so that I could hear his velvety smooth voice again. I decided that if he did wake up it really wouldn't look too good to have me staring at him like some love sick puppy, talk about an unpleasant wake-up. As I turned to lie on my back I stared at the ceiling counting the minutes until Edward would be awake. I guess I dosed off because the next thing I knew I was being awoken by a nurse.

"Morning Bella." She said with a pleasant tone.

"Mmm, morning. Is my Dad here yet?" As I asked, Dr. Carlisle came in with my Dad toting behind. I just noticed that Edward wasn't there. Where did he go? I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Good morning Bella." Dr. Carlisle said in a voice similar to his son's. "All of your signs look good, so we will get you ready to get out of here. I'm sure you would like that. I know those beds really aren't the most comfortable in the world." He laughed.

"Yea Bells, you don't look like you slept at all." Charley said. If only he knew.

"Well, let me just hand this paperwork over to the nurse and we'll get you out of here." With that Carlisle turned to leave, just before he opened the door he turned around again. "Oh, I almost forgot, my son wanted me to hand this to you." He handed me a folded piece of paper. "He had to leave early this morning to get new dressings put on his leg." Then, he turned to leave.

"So Bells, how are you feeling? Still have a headache or anything?" Concern was laced within his questions.

"I'm feeling pretty well actually, I wish I could've gotten more sleep last night." But I didn't really mind thinking about Edward the whole time either, really. "I just really want to get home so that I don't have to be here anymore.

"That's a good idea. I'll leave, let you get dressed, I'm just going to go and sign the paperwork." With that Charley left the room too. I held that piece of paper in my hand almost ripping it to pieces as I opened it. I guess my anxiousness got the better of me. I began to read the note, not before noticing that his handwriting was perfect, way better than my chicken-scratch.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I didn't get say goodbye this morning._

_I guess I'll be seeing you around._

_Do me a favor please? Try not falling again._

_See you soon._

_Edward._

My heart was fluttering way too fast after I read the note. What is wrong with me? It was just a note. Right? Yes. Had to be. We just met, it couldn't mean anymore than that. I dressed, and then I carefully folded the note back up and placed it in my pocket. I went out and met Charley by the nurses' station. "Ready?" I asked. With that we both left the hospital and went right into the frigid Washington air.

The car ride home was nothing spectacular. Charley and I just sat in silence as we passed by all the lush green trees and moss. It was raining again. What a surprise. My mind spaced for a couple minutes thinking of Edward's note. _See you soon. _Did that mean he wanted to see me again? Or just stating a fact because he knew we would see each other on Monday anyway. As I was pondering a series of questions that flooded my mind I felt Charley turn onto our street and then turn into our driveway. He parked the car and shut off the ignition. We both unbuckled our seatbelts and got out of the car. We made our way into the house.

"Bells, I'm going to order a pizza so that you don't have to cook tonight. Would that be alright?"

"Yea Dad, that sounds fine. I'm just going to go take a nap. I'm really tired." At that point I don't think he even heard me. There was a football game on and I knew he was too entranced to even know I was still in the room. I made my way upstairs careful not to trip. I took the note Edward had given me out of my pocket and placed it on my dresser. Then I decided that I should probably take a shower because I smelled like sterile hospital. Gross.

After my shower I changed into comfy sweats and lied down on my bed. Finally, comfort. I started thinking about Edward again. Boy, I think I have a problem. I didn't even really know him and now he completely occupied my mind. It's getting ridiculous. I cannot wait until Monday. As I drifted off to sleep my last thought was about Edward and his beautiful eyes.

The weekend went by way too slowly for my liking but it was finally Monday and I couldn't help the butterflies that had made their way into my stomach. I got ready in haste as I tried to slow down my beating heart. I almost had an accident when I was coming down the stairs but I actually caught myself. That's not something that happens often. Good thing Charley was in the kitchen or else he would have flipped out on me. I went into the kitchen but I was too eager to eat. Charley was sitting there with his newspaper and coffee like always. He looked up and gave me a smile. "Morning, Bells."

"Morning, Dad. Ummm, I think I'm going to head over to school early today so that I can get what I missed on Friday from my teachers." I tried to hide the anxiousness that had made its way to my voice. I took a deep breath.

"That sounds like a good idea. So I guess you will be home after school?" he asked

"Well, actually I was going to go over Angela's if that's okay. We have a Bio project that's due Thursday and we wanted to get a jump-start on it."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Yup. See you later Dad." I ran out of the house, but not too fast. Bella and running are never two things that coincide in harmony. I got into my car and made my way to school.

I was pretty early considering there were only five cars in the parking lot: the principals, the vice principals, the secretary's and a few others. There was a shiny silver car near the end of the parking lot, a little too ostentatious for Forks if you ask me. I walked into the main office to see if the secretary had anything for me. I opened up the door only to have it smack right into someone's back. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't see anyone and I opened up the door too quickly. I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you." As I continued to ramble I didn't even notice that the person I hit was laughing. My rambling came to a sudden halt. I looked down only to be taken completely aback by those fierce topaz eyes again. "Edward?" My heart started that familiar fluttering again.

He continued to laugh. "Hi Bella. Thanks for hitting me in the head." I blushed so hard.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you." I said embarrassed.

"I know. It's really okay. I was just kidding. I have to be in the wheelchair for a couple weeks to make sure that my leg heals correctly before I can apply pressure to it."

"Well that makes sense. I really hope I didn't hurt you." He laughed again.

"Bella, really, I'm fine." Just then the little secretary on the other side of the desk spoke up.

"So Edward, I see you have already met an acquaintance and a good one you at that. Bella here is at the top of the class and a great student. She is a good person to get to know." I blushed again "Bella how are you dear? I heard about the accident on Friday." Yep, still blushing.

"I'm fine thank you."

"That's actually how we met Mrs. Singer. Bella and I had to share a hospital room." Edward said with that lovely voice again.

"Well, I'm glad that you two know each other." She looked down at her desk again and picked something up. "So Edward, here is your class schedule and a map of the school. You shouldn't have any trouble finding anything but if you have any questions please come and find me." She handed him an envelope.

"Thank you for your help Mrs. Singer." He said with that endearing smile.

"Oh Bella, I have a packet for you that Angela put together on Friday with the work that you missed."

"Thanks." I said. Just then the phone rang and Mrs. Singer excused herself to answer it. I was left with Edward.

We stood there in silence. I was still too embarrassed by the door slamming into him to look him in the eyes. He spoke first. "Bella, I was wondering if you would be able to show me around a little bit. It might be a small school, but I would rather not get lost especially since I have to go around here with this wheel chair."

"Sure. I would love to." With that we made our way out of the office, I held the door open for him for which he was grateful. "Okay so if you open up the envelope I'm sure there is a paper in there that has your locker number on it with the combination to the lock." Sure enough he took out the paper. I started walking down the hallway with him right next to me. You would think that being in a wheel chair would slow down the way he travelled but it didn't seem to slow him down at all. He kept up with me the whole time. We turned down another hallway and I came to a stop. "Here is your locker." He looked up at me and smiled his thanks. He reached up and opened the lock with ease. He put some books away and then turned his head to look at me.

"I appreciate this Bella." He said that with such sincerity I couldn't help the blush that made its way up to my cheeks.

"It's really not a problem." I was just about to say that I was happy to see him again, but he beat me to it.

"I'm really happy to see you again. It's nice to see a familiar face." He looked at me. It really isn't fair that someone can be that beautiful, and from what I have experience that nice.

"It's good to see you too. Thanks for the note. Your dad gave it to me on Saturday right before I left."

"Oh yea." He laughed. "I was going to wake you up to say goodbye but you looked really peaceful I couldn't bring myself to wake you." I blushed again, and turned my head away from him. What is it with him and making me blush?

"So…what class do you have first I can help you get there if you would like."

"Sure I would really like that. Um, let me see. I have AP trig 1st hour (A/N- In America AP stands for Advanced Placement. Basically, classes that are accelerated.), AP English 2nd, AP history 3rd, Lunch, Gym, and then AP Bio 6th." Wow, I thought I would be the only one taking all of the AP courses our school had to offer. I almost got excited but then realized the only one we had together was AP Bio. We also had lunch together but so did everyone else.

"Wow. That is quite a course load you have. I'm taking all of the same classes." His face lit up, only to be taken down. "I'll only see you in Bio though."I was just as upset about this as he seemed to be.

"Oh." Was his only response. We made our way down the hall to the AP trig room. The halls had just started to gather with rambunctious teens getting ready for the day.

"Well Edward, here is your first class. It starts in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much Bella." He started making his way into the classroom.

"Edward!" I all but screamed. He turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just thinking that I should give you my cell number just in case you need help or something so that you can reach me." I started to blush, but then his face lit up again.

"That would be great Bella." My smile widened. I reached into my bag took out a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled my number on it, and I handed it to him. "Thanks. I'll give you a call sometime." Heart. Stopped. Beating. Wow I'm pathetic. Play it cool Bella.

"I look forward to it." Nice. That was good. With that I turned around and made my way down the hall to my 1st hour class. I couldn't help but think, AP Bio get here quick.

**A/N- Please Review. Also I know I updated yesterday, this is unprecedented and probably will never happen again. I just happen to be putting off my homework and decided to write this instead. Thanks! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Haha, okay so someone pointed out to me that I have been spelling Charlie wrong…ooops on my part. Sorry about that everyone. I'll start writing it correctly but I'm too lazy to go change all the previous chapters so I'll just start writing it right starting in this chapter. Thanks for the understanding.**

**It's unfortunate, but I don't own Twilight.**

Two minutes. That's it. Two minutes until I get to go to Bio. I actually hate Bio but today it has a certain appeal. I get to see Edward. I just want to talk to him, ask him how his day went. Basically I want to hear anything he has to say just so that he'll talk.

One minute. Okay, I don't think my heart should be beating this fast. Can a seventeen-year-old have a heart attack? I certainly hope not, because at the rate I'm going it seems that I'm going to have some serious complications.

Thirty seconds, now twenty. Ring, dammit, ring! YES! Really, Bella? This is getting ridiculous. I couldn't help but feel completely anxious to get to Bio. I would finally be seeing him again. Of course I had to walk by Mike, Tyler, and Jess before I could go into the classroom. They had not given me a break since I went to my first class this morning. Mike and Tyler kept making fun of me, while Jess kept giving me the third degree about the new kid. I hadn't told her that Edward and I had been hospital roommates because if I had she would have never shut up. Don't get me wrong Jessica can be alright but sometimes that girl just needs to put a sock in it.

Successfully weaving around all three of them I got to Mr. Banner's Bio class. I opened the door and peered in. He wasn't there yet. I'm guessing that trying to get through the hallways in a wheelchair isn't the easiest thing to do. I decided that I would take my seat next to Angela. We have been lab partners for years. She's not as good with Bio as I am but she certainly does her part of the work. Just as I was taking my seat Angela smiled at me and I got my books out. I was just opening up my notebook when Mr. Banner walked in followed by gorgeous Edward. Why can't I breathe? You would think not being able to control your heart would be bad enough. Nope. Now I can't breathe. Get a grip Bella. Right when Edward got into the room he started looking around the room. He stopped and smiled when his eyes met mine. I couldn't help but smile back, and of course get that lovely blush that always makes itself known. Mr. Banner turned to the class.

"Well, everyone, I hope you all had a nice weekend. Good to see you're okay Bella." Oh jeez, thanks Mr. Banner. I looked down at the table and started drawing careless circles on my notebook. He was still talking but because of my embarrassment I hadn't heard him. "Bella?" I looked up.

"Sorry Mr. Banner." I mumbled

"Like I was saying, we have a new student with us. His name is Edward, and I think it would be best if we switched up lab partners a little bit. Seeing as it's still early in the year I don't think it will do that much harm, especially because your first project isn't due until Thursday." Well this is getting interesting. "I know you already picked your lab partners and I'm not going to switch all of you but I think that a few changes will be necessary." With that he asked us all to stand then he started rambling off names of kids in my class and setting up new lab groups. I know I had been with Angela for a couple years but I was sort of hoping that I would be paired with Edward. I had the highest average in the class, I was hoping that I would not be paired with Mike or Tyler. That would not make me happy.

"Okay, so Angela, I would like you to switch with Kim and be Eric's partner. Kim I would like you to switch with Mike and be Susan's partner." Oh no I am going to be stuck with Mike. "Mike I want you to go with Rob. I just found out that Lilly had to move to another class so he doesn't have a partner." I saw Mike's face get angry when he realized he wouldn't be my lab partner. I couldn't be more excited. Wait, if Mike is with Rob that means that I'm the only one without a lab partner and so is Edward. Way to point out the obvious Bella. Here comes the heart attack. "Bella I would like you to be Edward's partner. I figure considering you have the highest average and because you are the best student, that you wouldn't mind being paired with Edward." He couldn't be more right, but for entirely different reasons.

I completely forgot that Edward was still sitting in the front of the class. He had an interesting expression on his stunning features. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It looked like he was planning something. Mr. Banner asked us to take seats at the back lab table. He wanted all of us to take out the lab that we were currently working on; figuring out what phase of Interphase the cells of onion root were in. I walked back to the table, but not before getting a look from Angela. Great, now I'm going to have to answer 20 questions from her later too.

I sat next to the window and watched as Edward made his way to the back of the room. His head barely made it over the table. I watched in awe as Edward wheeled his chair and gracefully stood up on one leg and hopped up onto the taller stool. He had a busted leg and still had more coordination than I have on my best day. Jerk.

After he got himself situated, he turned to me and smiled the half- smile that I was beginning to love. I decided that I would speak first.

"How's your first day going so far?" I don't know why but I couldn't look at him. He made me nervous. Those freaking butterflies were in my stomach again and my heart was beating out of my chest. Whoa, I have got to calm down. He's just a boy, a beautiful, nice, sexy, boy. Oh yea, that helps.

"Pretty well. I'm just glad it's almost over, my arms are killing me." I laughed.

"I guess that would be a pain." We sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Mr. Banner came to our table.

"Have you guys been acquainted?" We both nodded our heads. "Good, Bella if you could please explain the project that is due this week I would appreciate it. I'm sorry for the short notice but considering Edward seems like a good student and Bella you are definitely a good student I have faith that you will do fine." We both nodded again and he left.

Edward turned to me. We had already finished the lab, and considering we still had half an hour left of class we had some time to kill.

"What's the project on?"

"Well, we have categories that have to do with dominant and recessive traits. We use our family and look at their phenotypes, and then we have to use that information to find their genotypes. We are supposed to use Punnet Squares to find the genotypes. Luckily I only have my Mom and Dad so my family should be easy." I couldn't wait for him to tell me about his family.

"That doesn't seem too bad. My family is a little bigger than yours though. Not too much but it'll be a little more work. I have my parents and then my brother Emmett, and my sister Alice. Emmett's in college and Alice is a senior like us. We're twins, so it should be interesting to see what our genotypes turn out as." I was intrigued. I didn't know there was another new student here as well. No one even mentioned a new girl. All the gossip was about Edward. I looked at him, he must have sensed the question brewing because he beat me to it. "Alice hasn't been to school yet. She had to stay in LA for a little longer with my mom. She'll be here by the end of the week."

"Oh, cool. I can't wait to meet her." If she looks anything like her brother or her father I'm sure she's unbelievably gorgeous too.

"Me neither. I have a feeling you two are going to get along great. She has a lot of energy and loves fashion but she is probably one of the nicest most sincere people out there." The look on his face was priceless. He was so proud of her and you could tell. My heart swelled with affection for him.

"She sounds great. I'd be happy to show her around sometime when she gets here."

"She'd be very thankful for that. So back to the project, do you want to get together sometime to work on it? If you were free after school we could definitely start on it. Considering I can't run anymore I have a lot of free time on my hands."

"Ummm yea, I was supposed to work on the project today with Angela, but considering that she is no longer my partner. Where do you want to meet?"

"Well, you could come over to my house if you want to. It's still a little bit messy from all the boxes and everything but I don't think my Dad would mind." Okay officially I can't breathe. He just invited me over to his house.

"Yea that sounds good."

"Good. Um here's my cell number and my address. I'll meet you there at like four I guess."

AHHH! I have Edward's phone number! So this is what dying feels like. Yep I am definitely in heaven. I was so preoccupied with my freaking out that I didn't even realize that the bell had rung. Edward was already in his wheel chair looking at me.

"I'll see you later Bella. If you have any trouble finding my house give me a call." He gave me a wink and turned to leave. It was a good thing I was sitting down or else I would have fallen to the ground. I got up to leave, and I was making my way to the door when I felt someone grab my arm. It was Angela.

"Oh my God Bella! I can't believe that you are partners with Edward! He is so cute! Did he talk to you? Is he nice? What are you guys doing for your project?" She asked me all of those questions in under ten seconds. I don't even think I caught them all.

"Angela! Slow down. Edward and I are going to work on the project tonight at his house. And I…"

"Wait, what?!" She didn't even let me finish my sentence. "You are going over his house?"

"Yes, to work on our project. I figured since we were supposed to meet up after school to do our project, and that isn't going to happen, and I'm free, it works out really well and Edward and I can get the project done." She looked at me skeptically. "What?"

"You like him." It wasn't a question, more like matter-of-fact. How do I respond to that? I mean I just met him. Yes I like the way I can talk to him, I like the way he makes me smile, the way he makes me laugh, the feeling I get when I'm around him. But like him? Huh, I guess I do.

"No I don't." Way to go Bella, nothing like deluding yourself into believing that you actually don't like him. Didn't seem to matter what I said. Angela didn't look like she believed me anyway.

"Mmhmm, sure Bella. I see right through you. You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth. That smile is unbelievable. Plus I've never seen you so fidgety in all the time I've known you. You can't sit still when he's around. It's cute actually." Oh great, so I'm not being as conspicuous about my feeling as I thought. But this was Angela; of course she could see through me. She's the only person that knows me that well, well except for my mom and dad.

"Okay fine. I think I might have a little crush on him. But it won't turn into anything. I mean have you looked at him? He's god-like and I'm well, not." She looked at me incredulously.

"Oh please Bella. You are beautiful and you know it. Every guy in this school wants to date you. That's why Lauren always gives you an attitude. You don't even realize how pretty you are. It drives her insane." My blush made its way to my cheeks again.

"Thanks Ang." I mumbled. "I have to get going though I have to meet him at his house at four and it's already three-fifteen.

"Okay Bella, but I'm telling you I think he feels the same way. You should see the way he looks at you. Just give it a chance. I think you guys are perfect for each other."

"Angela, please. I'll see you later." With that I left the school and made my way to my car. I sat in the front seat and took out the note that Edward had given me with his phone number and address. I took out my cell phone and put his name in it. I sat there staring at his name in my phone thinking about what Angela had said. I really hope that Edward felt something for me. I couldn't help but feel a connection with him. I got all warm and tingly inside whenever my thoughts turned to him. What am I going to do with myself? I put my head on my steering wheel and took a few deep breaths. When I thought I sufficiently slowed my heartbeat I turned the ignition and made my way out of the parking lot and to Edward's house.

I knew exactly where he lived. It was where Jess and Lauren lived too. They were the most expensive houses in Forks. You know those houses that you dreamed of living in when you were a kid and used to play dress-up. Mansions explained them quite well. I pulled into the community and made my way down the posh road. I pulled into what had to be the biggest house on the entire block. I mean the thing was huge. I lost my breath a little just by looking at it.

I pulled into the driveway feeling way out of place with my old broken-down truck. Oh well. I made my way to the front door, realizing that I was about fifteen minutes early. I knocked and waited for the door to be opened. I waited a couple of minutes and knocked again. He said four o'clock right? Just then the door opened and I think my eyes bugged out of my head.

**A/N Review for me please! Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I appreciate it. Please leave a review for me. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

I felt the blush make its way up to my cheeks. I made sure that my eyes were downcast. Is _Edward Cullen_ standing in front of me without his shirt on? OH MY GOD! I swear that I had never seen someone that gorgeous before in my entire life. I mean I knew he must have been built considering how his shirts clung to his chest and arms. But never in my wildest, well maybe my wildest, dreams did I imagine that a 17 year old could be this chiseled. That should be illegal. I couldn't even bring myself to look up. I was way too embarrassed to make eye contact with the God standing in front of me. I hadn't even noticed that he was really tall. I guess I never noticed because of his being in a wheelchair and everything. He was at least a head taller than my 5' 5" frame. I couldn't look down anymore. I decided that I would look straight up and not look at his lovely abs and pecks on my way to his eyes. He was standing with crutches leaning towards one of his sides away from his hurt leg. I finally met his eyes. He smiled. I swear I think I need crutches. Every time this kids smiles at me I have to make sure my legs don't go out from underneath me. He didn't look the least bit embarrassed. I kind of hated him for that.

"Hey Bella." Great, of course he would sound completely normal like he isn't at all fazed by this situation. The smile he had reached his ears. I had never realized how perfect his lips were until this moment. There was nothing about him that didn't scream perfect.

"Hhh-ii." I all but stuttered out. The blush on my cheeks was a full-blown fire-engine red. "I'm sorry I'm early, I didn't realize that I was going to get here so soon. I mean I can wait in the car if you're not ready…" He started to cut me off with his laugh.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I was just about to change my shirt when I heard you knock. I thought it would be rude of me to make you wait in the cold. I didn't think of the fact it would be rude to open up the door without a shirt on. I apologize for my thoughtlessness." Of course he would think of a completely adorable and sweet response. He made me so weak in the knees it's not even funny. I decided I would try and ask casual.

"It just took my off-guard. Well? Are you going to let me in, or are you just going to make me stand out here in the freezing cold?" He smiled that lovely crooked smile again. Oh God.

"Of course not. Wouldn't want a pretty girl like you getting sick, now would we?" I knew it was a rhetorical question but I couldn't help but notice that he called me pretty girl. He opened the door wider and moved his crutches out of the way so I could make my way past him and into his warm house. I looked around and lost my breath. The place was absolutely gorgeous. It was neat and looked like someone had lived in it a lot longer than a couple of weeks. There were no boxes anywhere. When Charlie and I moved to Forks we had boxes around the house for months. But what would you expect? This was Edward we were talking about. He screamed perfection, his house screamed perfection, his father was perfection, hell, I'm sure his mother and sister were as well. God I felt out of place. I heard Edward laugh beside me. I hadn't noticed that my mouth was agape and he was staring at me with a weird look in his eyes. Admiration? Nah. That can't be it.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face that you think it's nice." He chuckled.

"Uh, you could say that. It's absolutely gorgeous. I thought you guys just moved in like a few weeks ago? Where are all of your boxes?" I couldn't help the awe and questioning tone that came out.

"Yea, well, my Mom decided that it would be a good idea to hire some help considering my Dad and I are not too keen on unpacking and everything. Plus, she wanted the house to feel lived-in when she and my sister made their way up here."

"Well that makes a lot of sense." He simply nodded his head. I completely forgot that he still wasn't wearing a shirt until I looked down and lost my breath again. Those ABS! I felt the blush come up to my cheeks again. I guess he noticed too because I saw a flushed pink on his cheeks as well.

"I uh, uh, I'm sorry I'll go get that shirt. I have all the papers and stuff for the lab in the dining room. It's just through there to the left." He said as he was pointing down a ridiculously long hallway. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes. Please make yourself at home. You can go into the kitchen and get a drink if you would like."

"Thanks Edward."

"Anytime Bella." He winked at me and walked with his crutches down an adjacent hallway I'm assuming to go to his bedroom. Even with crutches he walked with grace. I remember the one time I had to use crutches; I tripped over a rug and ended up having to get five stitches in my head because I hit the edge of the countertop. That was Bella for ya. I decided that gawking at Edward probably wasn't the best thing to be doing at the moment. But who could blame me? I mean all the muscles in his back would scrunch up and you could see them being used. Hot. That was the only word that I could use to describe it.

I couldn't help but think of him in his room, with no shirt on, near his bed. Oh God Bella! Snap out of it. I shook my head of the thoughts and made my way down the impossibly long hallway, how many freaking rooms did a house need anyway, and finally made it to the dining room. Just as I suspected, perfect.

I took a seat in a chair at the end of the beautiful mahogany eight-person table, near all the papers Edward had laid out, and patiently waited for him to get back from his room. About two minutes later he came in and took the seat beside me. He turned his head at me and had a weird expression on his face. I didn't know what, but it was like he was contemplating something.

Just then he coughed a little to clear his throat and spoke up. "So, I looked over the lab and I really don't think it's going to take us long to do this at all. I mean, it's relatively easy. I already did my family, so I guess we just have to do yours and then write up our findings. I think we should do a tri-board too so that our presentation will be better." I just stared at him. I have never had a partner that took it upon themselves to start with work without me. I mean Angela was great and everything but I found myself either re-doing her work or just doing most it myself. Edward had impeccable skills. I looked over what he had done and couldn't believe there were no mistakes. Now I felt bad. He had done it all and I hadn't even helped.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize that you were going to start the project already. I haven't done anything. I feel so bad." I'm not sure if he understood a word of what I had just said because it came out in a mad rush; but just then Edward put his finger to my lips to silence my rambling. I hadn't realized how close he was sitting to me or the fact that I was a little light-headed. I think it had something to do with his intoxicating smell. It was sweet, but still unbelievable masculine. It was amazing. I stared into his striking green eyes.

"Bella." He stated simply. "It's okay. I know that you will do your fair-share of the work. I just had some time and it took me ten minutes, tops. Please don't apologize. It's fine." He still didn't take his finger from off of my lip, and I didn't know why but I wanted him to leave it there. He was touching me and the electricity that had entered my body was undeniable. It sent shivers down my body and made me feel warm and comfortable inside. I relaxed a little bit, only to sit up stark-straight again when he gently ran his finger over my lip, the skin of his index finger tugging gently on my bottom lip making it protrude out a little. Once he dropped his hand he looked at me and liked his lips. I let out an audibly shaky breath. Whoa, what just happened? Was Edward thinking about kissing me?

At this point we were sitting impossibly close. Our faces centimeters away from each other. He leaned in closer to me his eyes almost completely closed. He breathed in deep and my heart began to flutter frantically. This couldn't really be happening. Could it? Was I about to kiss Edward Cullen? AHHH! Before I could answer all of my frantic questions, all of my thinking came to a halt when Edward's incredibly soft lips came in contact with mine. I was stunned to say the least. I didn't know how long this feeling was going to last so I decided that I was going to make the most out of this situation.

I closed my eyes at the sensation. It was like lightning bolts shooting all throughout my body. It was completely surreal. At first his lips were just lightly pressed to mine, I wasn't having that. If this was going to be the only time I would be kissing Edward then I was taking full advantage. Just when I thought he was going to pull away he did the exact opposite. He pulled me closer. He snaked his arm around my body to draw me closer to him. It was kind of difficult considering our position at the table but I didn't care. He held me closer with his right hand and used his left hand to move my hair away from my neck and pulled my head even closer to his lips. I thought I was going to die from the overwhelming scent of him. Then he took my lower lip between his lips and sucked lightly. Yep, I was going to die. I moaned at the sensation. Even though this was close it just wasn't close enough. I wanted more. No, _needed_ more. I decided to take some initiative and move my paralyzed arms up around his neck to bring him impossibly closer to me. I started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He moaned into my mouth thoroughly enjoying the fact that I was now sucking on his lips.

Still, it wasn't close enough. I wanted to taste him. Taking the initiative once again because I felt like he wasn't going to, I parted my lips slightly and snuck my tongue to lick his upper lip. That's when all hell broke loose. He stilled. Now, I'm no expert on kissing but when someone wants to start frenching you, I don't think it's a good sign when the guy you're doing it to stills. Yea, no, definitely not a good sign. His lips completely stopped moving. Then he was pushing me away, and lifting his head breaking our lip-lock. But what he didn't next really confused me.

He jumped back and crashed into the wall we were closest to, knocking over the chair he was sitting in. He was taking huge breaths and looked like he was hyperventilating. I just stared at him wide-eyed. What was I supposed to do?

I decided talking might be the best scenario. "I..I..I'm sss…sorry Edward. I really d..didn't mean for that to happen. I..I'm really sorry." I was literally stuttering. I had no idea how to rectify this situation, he looked completely freaked out. He just stared at me. "Really Edward, I'm sorry." Then I decided I wasn't going to apologize. I wasn't sorry I kissed Edward, I really liked him, plus it was by far the best kiss I have ever had and he wasn't going to ruin it for me. I started to get up from my chair to move over to him but he just took a step back, closer to the wall. "Edward." I said to him in a near whisper, he still didn't look at me. "Edward." I tried to get his attention again. This time he looked at me. I could only see pain in his eyes. Well, that's not good. "Edward. I'm really not that sorry. I really like you and I know it seems a little fast but I didn't mind." I almost felt ashamed for admitting it but whatever he had to deal with the fact that I liked him. He just stared at me his eyes growing even more pained.

Then he said the most hurtful words I have ever heard someone say to me before. He looked me dead in the eyes and said "Well, I don't like you and that was a huge mistake. You need to leave." He said it with no emotion what-so-ever. Just matter of fact, like it was the daily lunch special. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I had to get out of there. I didn't even pick up my things before I bolted right out of his dining room, through the long- ass hallway out of the door, into the bitter cold. I didn't look back. I just ran to my car, started it, and left, leaving Edward Cullen behind.

**A/N:**

**Okay so I know this took FOREVER to get out and I apologize profusely. **

**I feel awful for doing this to you all but I'm really just not into this story right now…and probably won't be. I have another idea that's darker and based on a real life experience which I think will be a hell of a lot more interesting so I'm going to go ahead with that. I want to thank everyone that has read this story and for those of you that have reviewed. I just want to say that I apologize and that I hope those of you that liked this story will read my other one! Thanks to all of you!!!!!!**

LYL

**Shannon**


End file.
